


You're My Constellation

by hatfilms



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Urban Magic Yogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hatfilms/pseuds/hatfilms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why're we here, exactly?" Ross asked as he kept his gaze fixed on Smith.<br/>"Well." He began, licking his lips subconsciously.<br/>"It's been two years since I first met you and welcomed you to the court, I thought it was only fitting to take us back."</p>
<p>-<br/>for the UMY Secret Santa 2015!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're My Constellation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrkudo11 - umy secret santa 2015](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mrkudo11+-+umy+secret+santa+2015).



> for mrkudo11 / umy secret santa 2015

"You can't be serious." Ross muttered under his breath as Smith stood in front of him, his arm outstretched, a smirk playing on his lips.  
The lights from the town below made Smith's features slightly silhouetted, making him appear a little more sultry than usual.  
"Oh, but I am. Come on Ross, my stone prince, dance with me." Smith said as he watched Ross's face intently, looking for some sort of giveaway.  
He paused momentarily, eyes darting to Smith's hand before back to his eyes.  
"I can't dance." He replied, which earned a slight laugh from Smith who kept his hand raised.  
"I'll teach you then."  
Smith stepped forwards, taking Ross's hand in his. Ross didn't protest as Smith moved another step closer so he was near-flush with Ross's body, his hand moving to rest on the others stone waist.  
Smith leant in a little, his lips ghosting the others cheek.  
"Just let me take the lead." He whispered against Ross, his breath hot against his cheek as he spoke.  
Ross inhaled slowly, taking in the smell of Smith's leather jacket and cigarettes, his stolen cologne and hair wax.  
Ross flicked his tail lightly as Smith moved his foot forwards, making Ross step back with him.  
Smith hummed softly under his breath as his feet scuffed across the floor of the room they were in.  
He seemed to be humming Claire De Lune which Ross loved, he suspected Smith knew this but still, it was nice to hear it again. It was played a lot in the church, Ross remembered it well, resonating through the rafters up to the spire where he sat for days on end, watching an endless city.  
Ross felt Smith squeeze his hand gently as he closed his eyes as he swayed in time with his humming. Smith's lips were still close to Ross's cheek as they danced in the room.

The only reason they were here was because Smith had managed to convince Ross into getting him to come for a 'drive' with him.  
Ross was somewhat suspicious but went anyway.  
They ended up in the very room where they first met, in the crumbling top room of an old housing complex where Ross had resided after the church, his previous home, had burnt down.  
The threadbare red couch still remained in the corner where Ross remembered spending many sleepless nights, staring up at the stars through the holes in the ceiling, whispering the names of the countless constellations he came across.

Ross blinked back into reality as he felt Smith's lips press lightly onto his cheek.  
Blush dappled Ross's cheeks at the sentiment, feeling the other smile against him.  
Smith pulled back briefly.  
"You taste of stone." He murmured as Ross laughed in return.  
"There's a reason for that, mate." Ross placed his free hand on Smith's chin before turning his face a little.

"Why're we here, exactly?" Ross asked as he kept his gaze fixed on Smith.  
"Well." He began, licking his lips subconsciously.  
"It's been two years since I first met you and welcomed you to the court, I thought it was only fitting to take us back." Smith looked up as Ross paused briefly then leant forwards to kiss the other gently.  
Smith kissed back softly, his eyes closing as he continued to dance slowly with Ross.  
Ross kept the kiss sweet and innocent as they danced under the moonlight which crept through the crumbling ceiling above them.

Smith soon pulled away so he could breathe, looking at Ross as ran his thumb over the others knuckles of the hand he was holding.  
Ross let a smile rest on his face as he witnessed Smith's expression change into that of happiness.  
It'd been a long time since he'd seen that smile.  
It wasn't forced either, it was there out of Smith's own feelings.  
"I love you." Smith murmured under his breath as he continued to smile.  
Ross raised his eyebrows as he heard Smith talk. It was only three words but, Smith had always been cautious in saying them. It wasn't something to be said lightly by him.  
"I love you too." Ross replied as he pressed closer to Smith, resting his head on the others shoulder, letting his tail wrap itself around Smith's right ankle.  
Smith continued to dance, his chest rising and falling as he hummed Claire De Lune again.  
They stayed like that for 20 minutes or so, just holding each other, swaying gently to Smith's quiet humming.

Smith broke the silence, beginning to talk again.  
"You remind me of something, you know."  
Ross opened his eyes and looked up to Smith.  
"Of what?" Ross asked as he pressed another series of kisses along Smith's neck, like he'd been doing for the past minutes.  
"A series constellations." He answered, tilting his head a little to let Ross have more room to kiss.  
"How so?" Ross asked again after pressing a few more kisses.  
Smith paused momentarily, looking at the split, oak wood dresser which resided next to the couch, more so at the broken picture frame which sat ontop of the dresser. A faded picture of the night sky sat behind the broken shards of glass, the corners digging into the photograph.  
"You're beautiful to look at. You are my moon, my sun and my stars." Smith replied after a while, his voice soft as if he were lost in thought.

Ross breathed out a laugh as he heard the other talking.  
Smith wasn't usually like this with him, or Sips for that matter.  
Ross had sometimes heard Smith talk like this to Trott at 5 am when he'd come home late and had been drinking or drowning more victims for the adrenaline rush.  
Ross only knew this because Trott would always wait for him to arrive home, even though the selkie would deny he was staying up for his beloved kelpie, Ross would hear him worrying.

"I can't be all of those things." Ross sighed a reply, taking his hand out of Smith's to wrap around his waist.  
"You can be a masterpiece, if you like." Smith counteracted, Ross could almost hear the smirk playing on the kelpies lips.  
"You're being so cliche right now." The gargoyle almost let out a giggle as Smith tutted, rolling his eyes as a response.  
Smith lifted his hand behind Ross's back and checked his watch before turning a little to try and see Ross, pulling away completely to look at him properly.  
"It's nearly 3 am." He confessed, taking his hand away from Ross's waist and placed it on his cheek, tracing the pad of his thumb across the others cheek in adoration.  
"Shall we go?" Smith grinned playfully as Ross's expression softened and took the hand that Smith had gestured him to hold.  
"Let's go home, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first year doing the umy secret santa! hope this is up to scratch!!  
> hope you all have a good christmas and a happy new year!


End file.
